North and South, East and West
by TwistedHumor510
Summary: Water and fire are not meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

_"She's a beauty isn't she?" sighed a woman happily._

_"Of course, what are you going to name her?"_

_"Jade, Jade Stargate….."_

_"Pearl? Pearl…?"_

_*Sobbing*_

_A new bell like sound filled the room, a baby's happy cooing. The man wiped tears off his face. She will be named Jade Stargate, she will be his adoptive daughter, and he was going to treat her like his own. He marched determinedly back to his ship, with a bundle in his hands._

9 years later~~~~~~

"Marco nii-san! Wait for me! I want to go too!" cried a little girl, with silky white blond hair and large clear emerald eyes.

"Not today Jade, wait 4 more years till you are 13!"

"You always say that" said Jade scowling. Everyone on board treated her like a baby, Marco was 6 years older than her and the most annoying big brother ever and the most protective too. Pouting Jade went to find Thatch, another protective brother, but a couple puppy dog eyes might melt him. She rounded a corner and ran to a certain 4 captain.

"Hey! Thatch nii-san!" He turned and saw who was calling him and jumped off board landing on dock. He turned around and waved at her, she stuck her tongue back.

"Ah Marco warned me about puppy dog eyes, I will bring back a doll or something okay?" Jade huffed and turned away. Oh why can't she get off the ship? It's not like the ship is bad or anything, but it's boring to see the same things every day. Damn she wasn't tall enough to see over the ship hedge without a boost, it's not my fault for being short. They won't even teach her how to fight, no matter how long she whined. She thinks it's partly daddy's fault, as long he doesn't give in, the others will certainly not, because _daddy _said so.

Even though they don't teach her they still gave her a sword, she learned by watching them duel in secret. The only thing they taught her was to read and write and play the violin. Even though she didn't want to learn, she learned it anyway. Sighing, she went back to her room and picked up her violin and began to play, killing time. Around 3, she went to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. At dinner Daddy made a surprise announcement.

"It's about time Jade learned some sword." Vista stood up and said "I will teach her basic sword," he looked at Jade whose eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Training starts tomorrow." After washing a huge amount to plates Jade went skipping to bed.

The next morning Vista waited on the dueling deck. He taught her how to slash, par, thrust, dodge. But what surprised the captain is that she seemed to know what to do before he said them. She did everything perfectly on first try. So they had a pretend duel. She managed to par away his attacks and tried slashing and thrusting. But he was taller and stronger than her so he knocked her flat and put a blade at her throat. She pushed him off and frowned.

"I want to train with Thatch!"

"Eh? Then you have to beat me to prove yourself worthy"

Days passed. Months passed. One and a half years passed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gotcha!" Jade danced in victory while taking the knife off his throat. "Now can Thatch teach me?"

The Vista grinned to himself before saying" If he wants to take you!" Jade smirked *puppy dog eyes* at Thatch. Thatch groaned "Fine, but you have to learn how to swim first."

"Okay, but who knows how to swim on this ship beside you?" asked Jade, looking around.

* Cricket sounds*

"Oh fine, I lose." Moaned Thatch with a hand over his face. "When do we start?" asked Jade eagerly.

"Tomorrow, you haven't touched your violin ever since you started practicing sword. "Fine" Jade grumbled, sulking back to her room. The next day Thatch woke her up early and threw her over board.

Gulp, Jade struggled and her head went under. But she had watched Thatch rescue devil fruit users, she started stroking the water like he had and managed to swim a couple of feet. Every day she got better and better, and soon was better then both of them only 2 years later.

One her 13th birthday, Marco took her with him to the town they had docked by. He left her shopping, she saw an old peddler trying to sell her odd looking fruits, Jade bought two out of pity, an apple and a pineapple with strange markings, giving her more then she should.

She ate the apple first, then the pineapple. It tasted disgusting; she rushed back to the ship and brushed her teeth for 5 minutes. She then got off the ship and sat at the dock. Watching fish, but the weird thing is the fish kept on crowding closer and closer. Jade shook her head, and went to find Marco. She found him in the bookstore reading a book she peeked over her shoulder and saw a picture of the fruit she bought and ate from the peddler. It was said to have water powers. She tapped Marco on the shoulder, "hey, I bought that exact fruit from a peddler, and I ate it, it tastes horrible." Marco turned around.

"You said you ate what?"

"The pineapple with strange markings on it, it looked exactly like that one "Jade pointed at the page Marco was reading.

"Impossible, you couldn't have eaten a devil fruit."

"But it looked just like that."

"I've got to tell pops, bye"

Jade shrugged and picked up the book, she leafed through the book, but she didn't find the apple, she put the book down, deciding to go back.

*On the Moby Dick*

"Pops! Jade said she ate the devil fruit that controls water." Marco had thought that pops would be shocked, but he had laughed and said "Lucky girl, she can swim while having devil powers, someone will have to train her on how to use her powers, and that person better be you Marco."

"Thatch, you cheated!"

"I did not, you fell overboard."

"And who pushed me over?"

"Uh…. *starts running*"

Marco watched them running around and around the deck; eventually Jade jumped and sat on Thatch. He stood up suddenly and took her legs and carried her upside down.

"Hi Marco nii-san" Jade said hanging upside down.

"Jade, pops wants to talk to you."

"Okay, Thatch, carry me there!"

Thatch dumped her in front of pops bedroom.

"Gee thanks for the ride" Jade said rubbing her head.

"Hey daddy" Whitebeard wasted no time greeting her.

"You ate a devil fruit, a type of fruit that allows you to have special powers."

Jade stared "So what power do I have? "

Whitebeard threw her overboard while saying "go find out".

*In the water*

"Geez," thought Jade "everyone seems to be throwing me in the water today"

Her eyes widened as she saw a sea king coming straight at her. Jade took her sword from her belt and with one swift movement she cut the sea kings head off. "Yes, the dinner's on me tonight!" Jade picked up the sea king and flung him and his head on deck, scaring a couple of new people. The thought finally accorded to her "wait, I can breathe underwater? Maybe this the devil fruit power daddy was talking about." A smile was forming on her face.

"I can control water!" She willed the waves to carry her on the deck; the pirates on the deck, including Thatch and Jozu stared with their mouths open. Marco cleared his throat "Pops wants me to train you, to teach you how to use your devil fruit powers."

After 3 years of sick and tiring training~~~~

"Hey Marco nii-san, can I get my tattoo today? I am sixteen today!" asked Jade while trying to beat Marco at arm wrestling. "Okay, I will tell the best tattoo artist on board to make one for you toda-YES!"

"No! I lost 34 times today! Why can't I ever beat you?" Jade scowled.

"Hey, what's with the sour plum face? You are an official whitebeard crew member today!" Thatch had walked up from behind her.

"Come, the tattoo dude is waiting for you!" He led her to a messy room with paper strewn all over.

"What color and where will you put your tattoo?"

Jade thought for a moment "I want it on my left arm, color black and emerald green, with forest green designs around it." The tattoo dude thought for a moment.

"Sit still." The needles pierced her arm, it didn't hurt, and Marco had trained her for far worse. 3 solid hours passed and the tattoo artist finally looked satisfied. Jade looked at her new tattoo, "it's beautiful, thanks." She ran off to show Marco her new tattoo. Marco stared at it" it's beautiful, but you better to keep it bandaged for a day, it might get infected if you don't treat it properly, and meet me at the deck at 6."

"Fine, "said Jade, not knowing what the whole crew had prepared for her. Marco smiled to himself"she's so innocent, doesn't have a clue."

"Wow, I am 16 already, I wonder what Marco meant by meeting him at the deck at 6." Jade changed into swimsuit, bikini top and mini pants, and jumped overboard, enjoying the cool water. She ripped off the bandage that covered her tattoo; the water heals her, no matter how deep the wound is. She spent the afternoon playing with sharks and dolphins. When she got out of the water at 5:45, she changed into a teen top that showed off her tattoo and khaki shorts and went to the deck. Her mouth dropped open. The deck was completely covered with lights and decoration. There were piles of presents on the table. Marco came over and put an arm around her shoulders and said "Well? Birthday girl, what do you think?"

"It's absolutely perfect!" said Jade her eyes reflecting all the lights. The party went on for the rest of the night, Jade received a bunch of bikinis and shorts and new clothes and jewelry. She never had an all night party before. The next day she woke at shouts of people she never heard before. She hurried to dress in a bikini top and a pair of new shorts combed her hair and went out. There were a pile of men tied up on deck and on a nearby island there were fires and force fields all around. She walked up to Marco.

"So what did I miss? "Asked Jade joining him on the crow's nest watching the battle. "Fire fist Ace is fighting Jinbe, they've been fighting for 4 days already, both are at their limit, and we just got the call today.

"So, should we stop them?"

"No, pops is already there, he wants Ace to be our brother."

"Oh, I see"

A one day later, Ace and Jinbe both tired out. Jade was asked to escort Jinbe to Mermaid Island.


End file.
